Chris Bradley
Christopher "Chris" Bradley was a mutant with the ability to control electrical devices. Biography Original Timeline ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine Bradley was a member of Team X led by Colonel William Stryker. He piloted the team's plane with his ability to manipulate electronics. In their search for adamantium, the team was trapped in an elevator when its power was cut off. Bradley used his ability to power and control the lift. He eventually quit the team. Later on, when Team X disbanded six years after the events in Africa, and shortly after Logan quit the team, he started working at a carnival in Springfield, Ohio, as the owner of a booth where a person would be given three tries to make a lightbulb go off. However, he was conning members of the public and cheating them out of their money as he used his mutant ability, technopathy, so that the lightbulb would never go out. Because of this, he was known as the "Carnival Freak". One night, after the carnival was closed, and Bradley was in his trailer, he heard someone knocking on the door. Bradley tries telling them that the show's over, but the person at the door persists. Bradley goes to open the door and reiterated the the show's over, but was shocked that it was Victor, who said "Show's never over for us Bradley". Victor then asked if Bradley was going to invite him in, which the latter decided to do. Bradley informs Victor that he never said a word about what happened and is living a whole new life now. Victor then unscrewed a lightbulb and protruded his claws, making Bradley nervous and shut off the still glowing lightbulb. Bradley then says he always thought it would be Wade come knocking on his door. Victor then nonchalantly says that Wade's gone, implying that he killed him. Victor then approaches Bradley, who says he's not afraid of Victor, who gives a confused expression, and is not afraid dying. Victor asks how Bradley knows for he's never tried it. Bradley then becomes increasingly worried after realizing what Victor was trying to say, before Victor unceremoniously killed him. As this happened, Bradley was heard screaming and his technopathy caused the whole carnival to lose power. It was revealed that Victor came for Bradley after Stryker wanted the latter's DNA for the Weapon XI program. Bradley's electrical capabilities are later used for the mutant killer, Deadpool. Revised Timeline X-Men: Days of Future Past Due to Wolverine traveling back in time to January 1973, and preventing Bolivar Trask from being assassinated by Mystique, and changing the significant events after that point, Team X was never formed. Thus, he along with the other members of Team X, were never hunted and killed by Victor Creed. Logan Bradley's DNA was used as a template by Transigen to create Bobby, a young mutant gifted with electrokinesis and part of the company's X-23 program. Powers *'Technopathy''' - Bradley had the telepathic ability to control a variety of electrical devices. He is shown controlling an airplane, an elevator, and light bulbs among other things. *'Electrokinesis' - Bradley appeared to also have a measure of generating his own electrical source, able to brighten light bulbs not even wired in. It can be argued that he was strong enough to single-handedly power the entire carnival he worked at, considering that when Sabretooth killed him, the whole place completely went into blackout. Relationships Original Timeline Friends *Wolverine - Former Teammate *John Wraith † - Former Teammate *Blob † - Former Teammate *Deadpool - Former Teammate Enemies *﻿William Stryker † - Former Boss *Agent Zero † - Former Teammate *Sabretooth - Former Teammate turned Enemy and Killer Revised Timeline Family *﻿Bobby - Biological Son (created from his DNA samples; revised timeline only) Trivia *Dominic Monaghan, who portrayed Bradley, was originally slated to play another X-Men character by the name of Beak. "X Facts". X-Men Origins: Wolverine. 2009. Blu-ray. 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. *In the comics, Chris Bradley has the ability to generate and control electricity, which is not featured in the movie. He instead has the ability to control and manipulate electronics, which differs from his comic book counterpart. *In the comics, he was named Bolt and Maverick. With Maverick being a given name to both Chris Bradley and Agent Zero. *Bradley speaks with Monaghan's own English accent, which differs from the comics origin of the character as an American from Dutchess County, New York. *Bradley is the genetic parent of one of the kids in Logan as seen in the Transigen files. References External links * * Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine characters Category:Male Category:Caucasian Category:Team X Category:Characters Killed by Sabretooth Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Brown Hair Category:Light Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Facial Hair Category:Stubble Category:Single Characters Category:Military Category:Mercenaries Category:Technopathy Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Class 4 Category:British Category:X-Gene Carriers Category:Fathers Category:Heroes Category:Cameo